Rain
by daydreamer150
Summary: It's raining and Shikamaru doesn't know what else to do but sit there bored.Or is there something else he could do?A visit perhaps? ShikaOC


**Me: hello! Whew! It's been a long time since we've posted a new fic hasn't it Hale? Hale: yep, for those who reviewed for Heart Over Beyblade or Beyblade Over Heart—Me: I think that's the other way around. Hale: whatever, anyway, we aren't going to make a sequel for that yet. Me: we have no ideas. Hale: we did manage to write this rather short Naruto fic. Me: this is our first Naruto fic so please be nice to us! There will be two OCs because it's hard for me to make fics without OCs even thought this is just a one-shot fic. Hale: these two OCs would appear in almost all the Naruto fics anyway. Me: this is also part of a fanfic swap with my best friend Cai-niks! She already did hers so I'm going to do mine! Please enjoy! Especially you Cai-niks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters… just my two OCs Yuriko and Akina.**

Nara Shikamaru sits on a chair next to a window. It was raining outside. He sighs. "It's raining…" he said to no one in particular. There was silence for a while.

"Ne Shikamaru, if you're so bored why don't you visit Yuriko-chan, Akina-chan and Naruto?" Yamanaka Ino said. Shikamaru's teammate, they were training in their sensei's place when Akimichi Choji, another teammate of his who loved to eat ate everything in the fridge and was forced to go with their sensei to buy more food. And since it was raining, the two didn't want to go home just yet.

"Don't you see how hard it's raining out there? I'd catch a cold, plus Akina and Naruto are on a date," Shikamaru replied.

"Aw, then that means Yuriko-chan is all alone, I'll try to call her and ask her if she could come over," Ino said and reached for the telephone to dial the apartment where Yuriko, Akina and Naruto lived in when Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Ie Ino, we wouldn't want to risk Yuriko-chan getting a cold," Shikamaru said. Ino smiled at him teasingly.

"We? Or is it just you who's worried about her, ne, Shikamaru?" Ino said in a teasing way making Shikamaru blush a light shade of pink.

"Urusai Ino," he simply said.

"Don't deny it Shikamaru, Choji and I already know about your little crush on Yuriko-chan," Ino said. This made Shikamaru blush harder.

"So? I still don't want Yuriko-chan to get sick," Shikamaru said. The blonde girl grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella rack and threw one to Shikamaru in which he caught it and stared at her in a confused way.

"What's this for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yuriko-chan hates being left alone, especially when it rains, it makes her remember sad memories, why don't you go over and comfort her? You're presence always seems to calm her," Ino said. Shikamaru sighed deeply.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said and got up advancing towards the door. "Tell Asuma that I went out," Shikamaru said and left. He reached the apartment a while later and knocked on Yuriko's room door. A girl with short lavender hair tied in a half-ponytail opened the door. Her eyes used to be emerald green, but now it was a little red, probably from crying. She seemed shocked to seem Shikamaru there.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun! What're you doing here!" Yuriko asked as she hurriedly wiped tears away from her face. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"I thought you cold use some company," he said, getting a handkerchief out of his pocket and giving it to the crying girl. Yuriko took the handkerchief shyly.

"A-arigatou Shikamaru-kun… come inside…" she said even more shyly and led Shikamaru in the apartment room she shared with Akina and Naruto, the two sat down on a sofa in silence for a while. "Ne Shikamaru-kun…" Yuriko said, breaking the silence.

"Nani?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you like someone?" Yuriko asked. Shikamaru was quiet for a while, but he didn't want to lie to a girl like Yuriko.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said.

"Who?" she asked.

"I won't tell you just yet," Shikamaru said, hoping Yuriko won't insist on telling her. Instead she said…

"Can you just give me one hint?" Yuriko asked. Shikamaru was silent for a while.

"She doesn't like rain…" Shikamaru whispered.

**END**

**Me: well that's pretty much it guys! Hope you liked it Cai-niks! Hale: read and review please. Me: Cai-niks! Just tell me if you want us to fic-swap again! I liked doing it! Hale: (sighs) she's hyper again… well that's it, bye guys. Me: bye-bye!**


End file.
